mision imposible
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: shikaku tiene asignada una misión: formar parte de la vida de shikamaru. ¿podra lograrlo o le resultara imposible?   shikamaru tiene 7 meses cuando comenzó todo.
1. Chapter 1

Shikaku estaba de regreso de una misión con sus compañeros de equipo y para celebrar el triunfo de la misma habían decidido ir a beber un poco. Sin bien el plan original no era emborracharse, el ambiente alegre y el saber que tendrían una semana libre les nublo la mente a los tres hombres. Cuando decidieron volver a sus respectivas casas eran casi las dos de la mañana y estaban bastante tomados.

Una vez que estuvo enfrente de su casa, Shikaku se preparo par el regaño que sin duda iba a recibir por parte de su esposa. Por eso, se asusto cuando ella lo estaba esperando en la cocina y se fue a la cama sin decirle nada, simplemente dedicándole una sonrisa.

"_no me agrada esa sonrisa"_

….

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Shikaku despertó solo en la cama y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Para empeorar las cosas su hijo de solo 7 meses estaba llorando como nunca ante lo había hecho. Al llegar a la sala vio a Yoshino con una maleta en mano mientras que con la otra cargaba a Shikamaru para intentar calmarlo. Al verlo, Yoshino le entrego al pequeño y se fue de la casa diciendo:<p>

- regreso en una semana. Espero que no se te haya olvidado que debías cuidar de Shikamaru y no quiero enterarme de que lo dejaste con una niñera.

- pero… - dijo Shikaku mientras corría a la puerta y agarraba el brazo de su esposa con su mano libre – yo no se como cuidar un bebe.

- en la mesa de la cocina te deje indicado que es lo que tienes que hacer. Tienes que empezar tiempo con Shikamaru o él no te reconocerá como padre. Desde que nació NUNCA has pasado tiempo a su lado y considera esta oportunidad para crear un lazo con él...

- pero…

Shikaku quería protestar, pero Yoshino se libero de su agarre y siguió su camino. Ella iba a visitar a una amiga de otra aldea y no podía llevarse a Shikamaru por lo difícil que era el trayecto. Shikaku observo a su hijo que se había entretenido jalándole la barba y llego a la conclusión de que esos iban a ser los siete días más difíciles de toda su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

- no debe ser tan difícil cuidar a un bebe – dijo Shikaku cargando a Shikamaru y tratando de disimular su risa nerviosa – si fuera tan difícil la humanidad ya se habría acabado ¿verdad?

Coloco a Shikamaru en la mesa de la cocina mientras recogía la lista de la que había hablado su esposa. Al leerla no pudo creer todo lo que tenia que hacer, no solo debía cuidar a Shikamaru, también debía lavar la ropa, arreglar el jardín, limpiar el sótano, mover de lugar los muebles porque ya le aburrían como estaban, sin mencionar que debía cocinar y para eso primero debía ir al mercado porque ya no quedaba nada en la cocina.

En ese momento su instinto le dijo que algo no estaba bien y al voltear la vista vio que Shikamaru estaba gateando al borde de la mesa. Rápidamente lo volvió a cargar justo antes de que cayera de la mesa y se regaño mentalmente por pensar que eso era una buena idea.

- no correré riesgos. Prefiero que Yoshino me haga dormir en la sala durante el resto de nuestro matrimonio a terminar haciendo algo mal. Buscare a una niñera.

Dijo Shikaku mientras guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta la lista de lo que tenía que comprar. Pensaba dejar a Shikamaru al cuidado de Inoichi y después hacer el mercado. Mientras caminaba por las calles cargando a Shikamaru este se puso a llorar como un loco. No entendía el comportamiento de su hijo el cual siempre era muy callado, a veces demasiado callado, y el día de hoy era le segunda vez en menos de dos horas en que lloraba de esa manera.

Al llegar a la florería Yamanaka, Inoichi fue a su encuentro y al ver a Shikamaru llorando le abrió la boca para decir:

- llora porque le están saliendo los dientes. ¿no tienes algo que pueda morder?

Pregunto Inoichi y al ver el movimiento negativo de la cabeza de Shikaku entro a la florería a la vez que movía la mano en señal de que lo siguiera. Shikaku entro y sentó a Shikamaru en el mostrado, esta vez sosteniéndolo para evitar que cayera. Al poco tiempo llego Inoichi con un mordillo* que Shikamaru comenzó a morder.

- cuando le salen los dientes suelen llorar por el dolor, con eso el dolor se alivia ¿no lo sabias?

- no – dijo Shikaku algo avergonzado – y es por eso que vine. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo cuidar a un bebe. Y….

- ¿quieres que lo haga yo? No hay problema, pero el día de hoy estoy ocupado, tendrá que ser a partir de mañana y no te preocupes, también puedes quedarte en mi casa cuando Yoshino te corra, eso si, me deberás pagar todas los daños

- ¿de que hablas?

- le dejo un mensaje a mi esposa advirtiendo que si te ayudábamos a cuidar a Shikamaru destruiría la florería…. Y sinceramente aunque no me apetece reconstruir este legado familiar, conozco tus habilidades con los bebes y prefiero eso a que Shikamaru termine en un hospital... o un cementerio. – eso ultimo Inoichi lo dijo seriamente haciéndole ver a Shikaku que no bromeaba y que en verdad creía que eso podría pasarle a Shikamaru – procura que sobreviva a esta noche, mañana iré a buscarlo.

Shikaku salió de la florería preocupado. Lo que le había dicho Inoichi lo mantenía pensando, sabia que era malo con los bebes, pero nunca pensó que tanto como para que la muerte fuera una opción. El miedo que sentía por hacer algo que lastimara su hijo era tan grande que decidió no correr riesgos y regreso a su casa. Coloco a Shikamaru en su corral, un lugar donde estaba seguro que no le pasaría nada.

Salió de la habitación y se tomo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza sin poder aun creer el miedo que le hizo sentir las palabras de Inoichi. A su mente llego un recuerdo lejano y causante de que evitara estar a solas con Shikamaru. Fue hace más de diez años, sus padres le habían pedido cuidar a su hermano menor de menos de un año y él…. Sus padres nunca lo culparon de lo ocurrido, pero para él era claro que fue su culpa el que su pequeño hermano estuviera en el hospital por ser incapaz de controlar una simple fiebre. Ese recuerdo lo atormentaba cada vez que veía un bebe. Si tan solo Yoshino supiera eso entendería su negativa a estar con Shikamaru.

De pronto escucho un ruido, provenía del cuarto de Shikamaru y al entrar no vio a su hijo, en su lugar estaba una nota que decía:

" _Mi hijo murió por tu culpa y por eso me llevare el tuyo, estamos a mano"_

Una furia ciega se apodero de él, no solo por el que se había llevado a su hijo, sino también por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo ocurrido. Fue hasta la ventana de donde asumió que había salido el secuestrador e intento buscar un rastro sin éxito.

Solo había una persona capaz de hacer eso y sabia donde estaba. Sin tiempo que perder escribió una nota informando a donde iba que coloco en la mesa de la cocina para después coger sus armas ninja y dirigirse a recuperar a su hijo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tal vez no sea lo que pensaron, pero debía poner un poco de acción. Los capítulos de este fic serán cortos porque en verdad me cuesta relatar la relación padre e hijo. Bueno, en el próximo capitulo sabrán quien secuestró a Shikamaru. <strong>_

*los _mordillos_ son objetos de plástico blando que al ser mordidos por tu bebé le proveen de satisfacción bucal y alivian los dolores de las encías


	3. Chapter 3

- la misión ha sido un éxito – dijo una mujer de largos cabellos verdes mientras hacia una reverencia a la pareja que estaba enfrente de ella – el bebe en estos momentos se encuentra en el cuarto que me dijeron y ahora lo están vistiendo con su ropa nueva.

- buen trabajo – dijo un hombre de unos treinta años de ojos verdes y cabello negro que estaba vestido con una túnica roja – tengo para ti otra misión. Regresa sobre tus pasos y encárgate de cualquiera que pretenda venir a llevárselo

- en seguida.

La mujer de cabello verde desapareció en una cortina de humo dejando a la pareja sola en el centro del jardín. En el rostro del hombre apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción, esta era su venganza perfecta.

- veamos a nuestro nuevo hijo, querida – dijo el hombre mientras le tendía una mano a la mujer pelirroja de ojos marrones que estaba a su lado

- aun no me siento bien por esto, ¡hemos secuestrado a un bebe!

- pero... ¿Qué vida tendría con ese hombre asesino de nuestro pequeño Shaoran*? Le estamos dando un mejor futuro, además de que ese sujeto no merece ser padre… querida Sakura*, el mundo se rige por un balance en las energías y nosotros solo estamos volviendo las cosas a su orden natural.

- esta bien, Toya*

La pareja camino tomados de la mano por los largos pasillos de su mansión hasta llegar al cuarto donde debería estar el bebe. Al entrar, lo primero que Sakura vio fue la cuna donde permanecía sentado un pequeño niño de cabello negro y corto con un par de ojos marrones que la enamoraron de inmediato, sin mencionar lo bien que le quedaba la ropa de color rojo y dorado que había hecho para su hijo, el mismo que murió antes de nacer por culpa de Shikaku Nara.

- eres tan lindo – dijo Sakura mientras cargaba a Shikamaru – de seguro si mi Shaoran hubiera conocido este mundo seria igual a ti.

- en ese caso póngannosle ese nombre. Este será Shaoran.

Shikamaru contemplaba la pareja con curiosidad, sobre todo el cabello de la mujer que lo estaba cargando. Sin poder resistirse comenzó a tirar de ese cabello rojo que resulto ser muy suave, pero su diversión termino pronto cuando lo volvieron a colocar en la cuna. Cuando estuvo solo observo detalladamente su alrededor, quería tocar y probarlo todo, pero algo en su interior le decía que algo faltaba en ese lugar aunque no sabia exactamente que.

Tomo el oso de peluche que estaba en una de las esquinas de la cuna y comenzó a morderlo hasta que el sueño fue llegando lentamente a él provocando que al poco tiempo se quedara dormido.

…..

* * *

><p>Shikaku corría lo mas rápido que podía atreves del espeso bosque. Sabia que quien estaba detrás de todo era Kinomoto Toya, ese hombre siempre había creído que era su culpa el que su esposa había perdido a su bebe. La verdad era que él no tenia la culpa, durante esa misión en que la había escoltado todo salió a la perfección y que una semana después perdiera a su bebe era solo una coincidencia.<p>

Ene se momento vio como un kunei se acercaba logrando a duras penas escapar de él, pero cuando toco el piso las raíces de un árbol cercano comenzaron a moverse hasta atraparlo. No podía moverse ni un solo milímetro y simplemente observo como las ramas se acercaban a su cuello para después apretarlo con fuerza.

Podía escuchar una risa entre las copas de lo arboles, pero la escases de aire le impedía pensar con claridad. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mover sus dedos, pero todo parecía inútil.

- solo es cuestión de minutos para que pierdas el conocimiento… de forma permanente.

Escucho decir a una voz femenina para después oír una fuerte carcajada que le hubiera puesto los nervios de punta a cualquiera.

….

* * *

><p>Choza estaba profundamente dormido en el piso con Chouji en su regazo cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta de manera persistente. Se levanto sin muchas ganas y con Chouji en brazos fue a ver quien era.<p>

- ¿pasa algo, Inoichi?

- alguien secuestró a Shikamaru. Shikaku ya esta en camino y debemos ir de inmediato.

Sin perder tiempo, Choza le entrego a su esposa a Chouji para luego tomar su equipamiento ninja. Una vez listo, ambos comenzaron a correr por el camino que Shikaku había dicho en su nota

- informaste sobre lo ocurrido – pregunto Choza

- no. el culpable tiene una gran influencia en la economía de konoha por lo que lo mejor será manejar esto por nuestra cuenta si no queremos que toda la aldea se vea afectada por esto.

- ¿es esa pareja verdad? – dijo Choza a lo que Inoichi movio la cabeza afirmativamente – en verdad son tercos, pero al menos sabemos que Shikamaru esta a salvo.

- dudo que eso le importe mucho a Shikaku.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hablar y se limitaron a apresurar el paso.

…

* * *

><p>Yoshino tenía un mal presentimiento. Sentía que algo malo estaba sucediendo y sentía deseos de regresar a su aldea, pero rápidamente desistió de esa idea<p>

- me estoy volviendo paranoica – se dijo mirándose en el espejo del que era temporalmente su cuarto – no debe estar pasando nada…. Pero para estar segura escribiré una carta, si, de esa manera mis dudas desaparecerán.

Cuando termino la carta dudo de entregarla y nuevamente sintió el deseo de regresar a konoha. Se quedo un momento enfrente de la oficina de correos sin estar segura de que hacer, era solo una hora de konoha si corría a toda velocidad y perfectamente podría ir y regresar sin ser notada.

Cerro los ojos tratando de aclarar sus ideas llegando a la conclusión de que tenía que confiar en su esposo, si algo estaba pasando él debía ser capaz de resolverlo o al menos buscar a alguien que lo ayudara, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir de que estaba cometiendo un error cuando estaba entregándole al encargado el sobre con su carta.

….

* * *

><p>*se me acabo la imaginación para nombres y me dio flojera buscar uno. Todo fueron tomados de la serie Sakura card captor.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Shikaku mantenía los ojos cerrados, inmóvil, mientras contenía la respiración. En ese momento escucho unos pasos acercándose y una vez que sintió la presencia enfrente de él utilizo todo el chakra que tenia permitiéndole hacer la posesión de sombras sin necesidad de hacer sellos.

Podía escuchar la voz de la mujer intentado liberarse de su técnica y para su suerte eso hacia que las ramas que lo tenían prisionero fueran aflojándose permitiéndole respirar. Una vez que pudo mover sus manos realizó unos sellos haciendo que su sombra tomara la forma de una mano y la dirigió al cuello de la mujer de cabello cortándole el suministro de aire lo suficiente para hacer que se desmayara.

Cuando la mujer cayo al suelo inconsciente, Shikaku vio como su cuerpo cambia revelando a una niña de no mas de 10 años con una banda de la aldea de la arena* amarrada en su cuello y una marca en forma de espirar de color violeta en su mano derecha.

"_por eso se creyó tan fácilmente de que estaba muerto, debe ser una gennin recién graduada… y por la marca de su brazo debe ser del clan __damaru__** los cuales poseen un kekkei genkai que les permite ser indetectables, esa habilidad innata para el sigilo le permitió meterse no solo en mi casa sino en toda la aldea sin problemas… los mas probable es que ella, sus compañeros y maestro fueran contratados por los Kinomoto para quitarme a Shikamaru. Ella puedo haber sido fácil de vencer, pero al menos su maestro representara un reto."_

Shikaku siguió su camino atreves de los arboles con la firme convicción de rescatar a su pequeño sin poder evitar recordar el día en que se entero de que iba a ser padre hace año y medio aproximadamente.

**Flash back**

Era un soleado día en la aldea de la hoja y Shikaku caminaba muy sonriente. Después de mucho pensarlo decidió que ese era el día de dar el gran paso y pedirle a Yoshino que fuera su esposa, pero cuando llego a la casa de su novia y verla en la puerta con un papel en la mano tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Shikaku… yo… - dijo Yoshino saliendo a su encuentro luciendo muy nerviosa lo cual no hacia mas que preocuparlo – tengo algo importante que decirte.

- pues… yo también, pero lo mío puede esperar

- recuerdas la fiesta a la que fuimos hace un par de meses en donde bebimos de mas y... bueno ya sabes el resto.

- como olvidarlo con el regaño que me dieron por no haber faltado a una cena por haber preferido hacer "cosas" que podía esperar… en serio, mi madre en verdad da sermones bastante largos cuando se trata de ese tema. Pero no veo que es lo nuevo, no es la primera vez en que tu y yo… – dijo Shikaku mientras caminaba para colocarse detrás de Yoshino y darle un abrazo para después darle un rápido beso en la mejilla - … pasamos una noche divertida

- eso es cierto – dijo Yoshino algo roja – pero hay una diferencia MUY importante... - Yoshino se libero del abrazo de su novio para darse la vuelta y mirar a Shikaku directamente a los ojos – estoy embarazada.

Al oír eso, Shikaku sintió que el mundo se detenía. No se sentía listo para ser padre, era demasiado joven para serlo aunque sus amigos ya estuvieran esperando hijos. Su inseguridad no paso desapercibida para Yoshino que debía de estar esperando su respuesta y cerrando los ojos se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo.

- esto es…. Problemático – dijo Shikaku sin abrir los ojos – pero no podemos hacer nada al respeto. .. creo que debía haber hablado primero - se levanto del suelo para tomar las manos de su novia y sin abrir los ojos siguió hablando – lo que yo venia a decirte era si querías se mi esposa pero ahora creo que no tiene mucho sentido... – un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo interrumpió y mientras llevaba a su mano al sitio del golpe abrió los ojos para ver a una furiosa Yoshino - ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

- por ser tan… tan... por ser tan tu. Esa fue la peor propuesta de matrimonio que he escuchado en toda mi vida, ¿es mucho pedir un poco de romanticismo de vez en cuando?

- no se ser romántico y eso lo sabes. De esta manera me conociste y no pienso cambiar en lo absoluto

En ese momento recibió un golpe aun mas fuerte que el anterior en la boca del estomago mientras veía como Yoshino entraba a su casa.

**Fin flash back**

Si bien Shikamaru no había sido planeado y que siempre evitaba estar a solas con él por temor a lastimarlo, ahora que no estaba a su lado sentía que estaba perdiendo algo muy importante y eso solo le dio mas determinación en encontrarlo

- te encontrare…

Dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

…

* * *

><p>Shikamaru gateaba por la enorme habitación donde se encontraba. Desde hace un rato algo le había llamado la atención y ahora que la mujer de cabello suave lo había bajado al suelo no podía esperar más.<p>

Sakura lo observaba atentamente y lo vio gatear hasta un gran grupo de animales de felpa para lanzarse hacia uno en específico. Se acerco para verlo mejor y se pregunto mentalmente porque había dejado a un lado el oso para ir a buscar un ciervo.

Por su parte, Shikamaru apretaba fuertemente al muñeco. Le daba una extraña y agradable sensación el tener entre su manos a ese peluche aunque no podía recordar porque. De pronto soltó el peluche y comenzó a ver por todos lados con lagrimas en los ojos mientras buscaba a su madre, ella siempre lo cargaba cuando estaba cerca de muchos animalitos iguales al que había ido a buscar pero mas grandes. Como no puedo encontrarla con la vista comenzó a gatear intentado encontrarla y una vez que confirmo que no estaba en la habitación se puso a llorar lo más fuerte que podía, la extrañaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los bebes, según leí, de esta edad no tienen memoria pero saben reconocer las cosas que han estado en contacto con ellos en el pasado por un largo periodo de tiempo (familia, juguetes, mascotas) y no es raro que lloren cuando no están cerca de ellas y ese es el motivo por el cual, cuando los padres trabajan, lloran durante la noche para asegurarse de que están a su lado.<strong>_

_***DATO IMPORTANTE: últimamente he pensado mucho en hacer una secuela sobre esta historia. Creo que pueden adivinar un poco de que se trata. **_

_**** significa silencio **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Creo que debo cambiar el resumen que coloque, ¿sugerencias?**_

….

* * *

><p>Sakura cargaba a Shikamaru intentando calmarlo, pero cada cosa que hacia parecía tener el efecto contrario logrando preocuparla cada vez mas.<p>

"_Tal vez le duele algo o tiene hambre o… no se que hacer"_

Sakura fue hasta la cocina a buscar algo de leche e intento dársela, pero Shikamaru simplemente se negaba a dejar entrar el biberón en su boca. La inexperiencia en cuidado de bebes estaba aumentando su preocupación y al verse sola en esa gran casa no estaba segura de que hacer.

Fue hasta el jardín interno de su casa y sentó a Shikamaru en el pasto mientras se colocaba enfrente de él. Esto llamo la atención por un segundo de Shikamaru que comenzó a reír al ver todas las caras graciosas que hacia la mujer.

Sakura se alegraba de haber podido hacer que se calmara y comenzó a acercar su rostro al pequeño antes de alejarlo. Repitió ese proceso una y otra vez siempre obteniendo una fuerte carcajada de su "hijo".

"_cuando Toya regrese, voy a hacerle saber quien soy. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió dejarme sola aquí con Shaoran mientras que él se iba quien sabe donde a quien sabe que con todas los empleados? Se supone que este dulce bebe es nuestro hijo y él debe estar aquí a menos que…"_

Sakura se acostó en el suelo y acostó a Shikamaru sobre su pecho para que pudieran observar juntos el hermoso cielo, pero la cabeza de Sakura estaba muy lejos de ese lugar en esos momentos

"…_. No lo trajiste por eso. Simplemente querías venganza y no te importo usar a un bebe…. Te desconozco, pero esto no se quedara de esta manera"_

…_._

* * *

><p>Shikaku saltó por los arboles lo mas rápido que podía hasta que un kunei lo obligo a detenerse. Cuando observo de donde provenía el ataque vio a un grupo de dos niños y un hombre mayor, los tres con la banda de la aldea de la arena.<p>

- supongo que son los compañeros de la chica – dijo Shikaku mientras analizaba el lugar donde se encontraba, no quería correr riesgos innecesarios y estaba seguro de que Inoichi y Choza ya deberían estar cerca – no quiero pelear con ustedes por lo que mejor me dejan pasar

- nuestra misión es impedirle pasar de aquí – dijo el jounnin para después desviar su atención a los niños que se encontraba detrás de él – no se contengan.

Shikaku observo como el jounnin comenzaba a hacer unos sellos, pero no pudo ver cuales eran exactamente porque los niños habían comenzado arrojarle kunais que tenían atados sellos explosivos logrando hacerlo retroceder. Espero hasta que se les terminaran los explosivos antes de saltar y perderse entre los arboles que habían caído por las explosiones. Los niños inmediatamente se acercaron y no les costo atraparlos en con sus técnica de sombra imitadora, pero al ver lo relajado que estaban sus prisioneros no dudo en pensar que ellos eran una distracción y empuñando un kunei en una mano mientras que en otra tenia una inofensiva rama, fue a buscar al jounnin haciendo que los niños lo imitaran solo que ellos únicamente tenían en sus manos un kunei.

Cuando lo encontró, al parecer había acabado de realizar sus sellos y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta transformarse en algo parecido a un águila cruzada con un león. Shikaku coloco la rama en su cuello haciendo que los niños colocaran el kunei en sus cuellos.

- no me importa lo que les pase a esos dos….

Dijo el "águila" mientras elevaba su cabeza al cielo y Shikaku observo como una gran cantidad de aire comenzaba a girar sobre su boca antes de lanzarla en dirección donde estaban ellos. Shikaku espero hasta el último segundo antes de ponerse a salvo en la copa de un árbol con ayuda del jutsu de sustitución. Los niños por su parte recibieron el ataque que los hizo chocar contra el suelo varios metros detrás de donde estaban dejándolos inconscientes.

"_eres una mal mentiroso"_

Pensó Shikaku confirmando su sospecha, ese ataque no fue muy poderoso y si no fuera por el golpe que se había dando, los niños no tendrían más que unos cortes superficiales. Podía usar a los niños como escudos, pero sabiendo que su hijo podría llegar a ser usado de esa manera cuando llegara a la casa de los kinomoto, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Shikaku en ese momento escucho unos pasos acercándose y por un momento se paralizo al ver a Toya seguido de una gran cantidad de personas, todas al parecer con entrenamiento ninja. No se paralizo por miedo, sino por rabia a ese sujeto. Estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando escucho una voz llamarlo y al darse la vuelta una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras decía:

- ya se tardaron. Inoichi, Choza, llevo mucho tiempo esperándolos

- hubiéramos llegado antes, pero no podíamos dejar a esa chica inconsciente tirada en la intemperie – dijo Choza

- ¿estos son los que se llevaron a Shikamaru? – dijo Inoichi mientras observaba a todos los que estaba en ese lugar deteniendo su mirada en el "águila" gigante – supongo que ya tienes un plan para derrotar a todos estos

- si y me gusta lo que estas pensando – dijo Shikaku – pero deberás esperar un segundo y recuerden esto: dejen fuera de combate a todos, menos a ese de allá – dijo mientras señalaba a Toya - tengo algo pendiente con él.

….

* * *

><p>- en verdad te gusta ver el cielo – dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Shikamaru que seguía sobre su pecho – pero hay una gran cantidad de nubes grises y no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que comience a llover por lo que mejor entramos ya.<p>

Sakura cargo a Shikamaru y comenzó a caminar al interior de la casa. Una vez que estuvo dentro se dio la vuelta y al observar como repentinamente había comenzado a llover supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

- bien, ahora ¿que hacemos?


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura observaba a Shikamaru jugando con los muñecos de felpa que le había dado y mientras veía como los mordía, no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa.

"_sus verdaderos padres lo deben extrañar… no es justo que lo hayamos separados de ellos y... yo creo que debo devolvérselo"_

….

* * *

><p>Un fuerte trueno se escuchó y su luz iluminó momentáneamente el campo de batalla. Shikaku no tuvo necesidad de hablar para comunicarle a sus compañeros su plan y únicamente esperaban que su oponente diera el primer paso.<p>

Por su parte, Toya comenzaba a impacientarse por la repentina calma con que esos tres sujetos se estaban comportando y seguro de que se trataba del miedo que los había paralizado, dio la orden a sus subordinados de atacar con todo lo que tenían. Pero una vez que el ninja-águila de Suna se adelantó, Inoichi lo interceptó y usando su técnica de confusión mental logró hacer que el "águila" atacara a todos los que se encontraban cerca de él.

Tan distraído se encontraba viendo como parte de su ejercito se estaba autodestruyendo que se sorprendió cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido producido por la técnica de expansión de Choza quien la usó para atacar a los ninjas restantes.

Toya en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Shikaku no se encontraba por ningún lado y sabiendo el odio que ese sujeto debía tener contra él, rápidamente emprendió la huida aun sabiendo que al no ser un ninja tenia muy pocas posibilidades de escapar. Su suposición fue confirmada varios metros después cuando se encontró frente a frente con Shikaku y antes de que pudiera intentar escapar, fue capturado por la técnica de posesión de sombras.

A lo lejos se escuchaban explosiones y gritos, pero para esos dos hombres el mundo se había detenido cuando se vieron directamente a los ojos. El silencio entre los dos pareció eterno hasta que Shikaku tomó la palabra:

- no me costaría mucho trabajo eliminarte en estos momentos y después de secuestrar a mi hijo no veo un solo motivo para no hacerlo

- en ese caso ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? ¿Por qué no te deshaces de mí ahora mismo si es tan fácil para….

Toya no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir algo aprisionando su cuerpo y al ver la mano de sombra dirigiéndose a su cuello supo que ese había sido su final, pero no tenia miedo. Había hecho todo por la felicidad de Sakura y se había encargado de que, incluso si fallara en su misión, ella podría permanecer con su Shaoran en un lugar seguro donde la persona que tenia enfrente jamás será capaz de encontrarla

- ese niño esta mejor sin ti, tu no mereces el honor de ser un padre.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Toya antes de caer inmóvil al suelo.

…

* * *

><p>Después de ver caer al último de los subordinados de Toya, Choza e Inoichi dieron respiradas profundas intentando recuperar el aliento. A excepción del Jounnin de Suna, ninguno resultó poseer un nivel muy alto de combate y, aunque no les costó mucho esfuerzo derrotarlos, si consumió una cantidad considerable de su energía.<p>

Después de asegurarse de que todos estaban incapacitados para seguir peleando fueron a buscar a Shikaku y cuando lo encontraron se quedaron observando el cuerpo de Toya mientras que Shikaku parecía frustrado por algo.

- no esta muerto, solo inconsciente – dijo Shikaku para evitar que sus amigos sacaran conclusiones apresuradas – el derrotarme no parecía ser su prioridad, el genjutsu que hay a partir de esta líneas de arboles es de un nivel realmente alto.

- y para encontrar a Shikamaru debo buscar en su mente el camino ¿verdad? – preguntó Inoichi y cuando vio que Shikaku movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa se arrodilló al lado de Toya para iniciar a explorar su mente. Después de unos minutos se levantó del suelo para seguir hablando – no es solo un genjutsu, los arboles se mueven cada 30 segundos cambiando la ruta del camino correcto por no mencionar que si no estas en él, las trampas que se encuentras dispersas a partir de este punto se activarían…. Por eso todos estaban tan débiles, usaron su chakra para hacer esto.

- ¿es imposible pasar a través de estos arboles? – preguntó Choza un poco preocupado por la situación, por la mirada de Shikaku podía afirmar que si no encontraban una forma de pasar rápido… iba a correr sangre

- bueno, la técnica desaparece ante la presencia de ciertas firmas de chakra, pero ninguno de los presentes la posee. La otra forma seria eliminando la fuente de poder, pero eso significaría matar a todos estas personas… - dijo Inoichi y al ver la contracción muscular involuntaria en los brazos de Shikaku, decidió dejar de dar vueltas e ir directo al punto antes de que sucediera algo de lo que podrían lamentarse después – la única forma en que podamos pasar es destruyendo una serie de puntos en que la energía se acumula, esto causara unas explosiones por lo que solo podremos hacerlo hasta cierta distancia de una mansión roja que se encuentra mas adelante. Hay que tener cuidado porque algunos puntos, al poseer mayor energía que otros, harán que las explosiones sean mas fuertes y correríamos el riesgo de hacer que la mansión fuera destruida… con todos los que se encuentran dentro.

- solo debemos hacer que salgan – dijo Shikaku mientras sacaba un kunei - ¿los puntos de los que hablan están en posiciones fijas?

- si.

Dijo Inoichi para después decirles una camino que los llevaría lo mas rápido y mas cerca posible de la mansión donde estaba Shikamaru. Shikaku no perdió el tiempo y apenas que estuvo seguro de memorizar los puntos, comenzó a lanzar kuneis a donde se supone que estaban provocando fuertes explosiones, pero sin intimidarse por ellas y simplemente siguió su camino que dentro de poco lo llevaría nuevamente al lado de su hijo, el mismo que había tenido que pasar por todo esto debido a su ineptitud como padre.

Choza lo seguía de cerca e Inoichi estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba por el hombro y al darse le vuelta se encontró con al ultima persona que quería ver en esos momentos.

…..

* * *

><p>Una seria de explosiones puso en alerta a Sakura que de inmediato cargó a Shikamaru y se escondió en una de las habitaciones fortificadas de la mansión. Cuando las explosiones se detuvieron logró escuchar con claridad, a través de la lluvia que se negaba a ceder, la voz del padre del pequeño que sostenía en sus manos que la llamaba y le decía que si no salía pronto solo lograría volver a ver a su esposo en el otro mundo.<p>

Sakura se quedó viendo a Shikamaru que simplemente le sonreía y entendió que lo mejor que podía hacer era devolverlo a su verdadero hogar.

- te extrañare mi Shaoran… en este poco tiempo que pase a tu lado aprendí a quererte y cuando se ama se debe pensar en el otro antes de que en si mismo… - dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie para después adoptar una actitud decidida. – pero aun así no te entregare a ese idiota que no supo cuidar de ti. Ahora fui yo, pero la próxima vez podría tratarse de un asesino y… nadie me garantiza que esa familia sea la adecuada para ti. Pueden que los una la sangre, pero en estos días eso parece no tener importancia al haber padres descorazonados que entregan a sus hijos por dinero o simplemente no les importa lo que pase con ellos… Shaoran, tu estarás con quien desees estar y si me elijes a mi, te prometo cuidarte y quererte mucho mas de lo que ese hombre ha demostrado. ¿quieres quedarte a vivir conmigo?

Shikamaru observaba a la mujer sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, pero al ver como sus hermosos ojos parecían llenarse de lagrimas no pudo evitar sentir deseos de llorar. Él no quería que la mujer que había jugado con él estuviera triste y en ese momento recordó algo que siempre lo alegraba y que estuvo seguro de que haría lo mismo por ella. Por eso, y antes la mirada sorprendida de Sakura, Shikamaru colocó sus pequeños labios en la mejilla de la mujer que lo cargaba siendo ese el primer beso que entregaba a una mujer diferente de su madre.

- tu quieres estar conmigo y yo respetare tu decisión. Iremos a ver a tu padre y si no quieres estar con él, ya se que tu lugar es a mi lado.

…..

* * *

><p>Choza trataba por todos los medios calmar a Shikaku que parecía dispuesto a arrojarse a las trampas que de seguro debían estar en el pequeño claro que los separaba de la mansión. Entendía que Shikaku debía sentirse frustrado al estar a solo metros del captor de su hijo y no ser capaz de ir por él, pero aun así no dejaba de sorprenderse al ver que ya no había ni rastro del shinobi calculador y que en su lugar estaba un hombre dispuesto a pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias.<p>

De pronto, de la casa salió una mujer que debía ser la tal kinomoto Sakura y, en sus brazos, se encontraba Shikamaru jugando con el cabello de ella.

- ¡solo te lo daré si él desea estar a tu lado! Tienes 5 minutos para hacer que mi Shaoran muestre la más mínima señal de querer ir contigo. Si eso ocurre no veré problemas en entregártelo, de lo contrario deberás reconocer que no eres digno de ser su padre y te iras de estas tierras. Te recuerdo que yo también tengo entrenamiento ninja y que el clima me favorece por lo que no dudare en pelear… y no creas que desconozco de la existencia de las trampas, yo las diseñe y con solo mover mi mano te puedo dejar atrapado donde estar por lo que tampoco podrás amenazarme con asesinar a mi esposo.

Shikaku, sabiendo que la única forma de solucionar todo era haciendo lo que es esa mujer le pedía, comenzó a llamar a Shikamaru y trató por todos los medios de llamar su atención, pero él simplemente le dio una mirada rápida para volver a jugar con el cabello de Sakura.

Al ver lo mal que estaba hiendo la situación, Choza se unió en los intentos de hacer que Shikamaru volteara la vista sin lograr cambiar el resultado

- parece que la respuesta es obvia

Dijo Sakura mientras se daba la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso un kunei fue arrojado a sus pies. En ese momento se dio la vuelta, podía sentir la presencia de alguien mas en ese bosque, pero la oscuridad que se formaba por los arboles no dejaba ver de donde había venido el ataque y por la forma en que los shinobis de Konoha observaban a su alrededor sabia que ellos tampoco habían prestado atención al origen del ataque

- ¡esto no termina aquí! La última palabra la tengo yo.

Dijo una voz femenina y cuando terminó de hablar un rayo iluminó temporalmente los arboles mostrando la identidad momentáneamente de la mujer que había hablado: Nara Yoshino.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Al oír su inconfundible voz Shikamaru se puso a ver por todas partes de donde provenía y justo en ese momento la vio a ella. A su madre saltando de entre los arboles con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que hizo que extendiera los brazos para intentar alcanzarla.

Esa reacción bastó para Sakura y después de desactivar las trampas caminó hasta llegar al lado de Yoshino. Las dos mujeres se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos por un momento antes de que Shikamaru empezara a amenazar con llorar por no poder alcanzar a su madre.

- soy una mujer de palabra y les pido que se retiren cuanto antes.

Dijo Sakura antes de entregar a Shikamaru a los brazos de su verdadera madre para después desaparecer en el interior de su casa.

Cuando Yoshino se aseguró de que Shikamaru estaba bien dirigió su mirada a los dos hombres que habían permanecido inmóviles y con un movimiento de su cabeza les indico que la siguieran.

Choza y Shikaku se limitaron a obedecer sabiendo que no había algo peor que ser victima de la ira de una madre y al encontrarse en el camino a Inoichi amarrado con unas lianas supieron que lo mejor era esperar a que se le pasara el enojo.

…..

* * *

><p>- los quiero a los tres en la sala – dijo Yoshino mientras subía por las escaleras con Shikamaru dormido en sus brazos – tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes.<p>

Después de asegurarse de que Shikamaru estaba bien en su corral, Yoshino se quedo un momento en la habitación tratando de calmarse sin poder lograrlo. Había regresado a la aldea preocupada por la falta de respuesta a su carta y se había preparado para regañar a su esposo por esa omisión, no para encontrarse con que su hijo había sido secuestrado y estuvo a punto de perderlo por el mismo motivo por el cual había decidido hacer el viaje: la ausencia de Shikaku en la vida de Shikamaru.

Después par de minutos, y cuatro muñecos de felpa, decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente calmada para enfrentarse a ellos.

…..

* * *

><p>- ¿sigues molesta conmigo? – preguntó Shikaku mientras tocaba la puerta de la que solía ser su habitación – ya han pasado tres días y no creo que sea para tanto…<p>

En ese momento Yoshino abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedo viéndolo a la cara un momento antes de decir:

-¿no es para tanto? Si yo no llegara en ese preciso momento habríamos perdido a nuestro hijo y todo por tu negativa a formar parte de su vida

- tiene 7 meses. A su edad los bebes son mas apegados a las madres y yo no se como tratarlos. No es que piense estar al margen para siempre, solo estoy esperando que crezca un poco.

- tal ves estoy exagerando. No se que estaba esperando de un cobarde como tu, pero voy a dejarte algo en claro. Me iré dentro de una hora y no regresare hasta dentro de cuatro días. Cuando regrese quiero verte mas participativo ¿entendido?

- si…

- puede que no lo creas, pero si sigues como vas nunca pensaras que Shikamaru tendrá la edad para que hagas parte de su vida y cuando quieras hacerlo podría ser demasiado tarde. Unos días con tu hijo que me permitan descansar ¿es mucho pedir?

- creo que no. Aunque eso de que si no estoy ahora no estaré nunca es muy exagerado. No va a acordarse de esto.

- puede que tengas razón y puede que no. ¿Cómo me reconoció a mí esa noche si en verdad no puede recordar nada?

- porque eres su madre

- y se supone que tu eres su padre.

- no vas a dejar de molestarme con esto

- por supuesto que no y ya me encargue de que nadie quiera ayudarte a quebrantar mis reglas.

…..

* * *

><p>Nuevamente Shikaku se encontraba solo en su casa con Shikamaru que no dejaba de jalarle la barba. Esta vez tenia que demostrarle a su esposa que si era capaz de cuidar a su hijo o de lo contrario tendría que comprarse una cama nueva.<p>

- tu ya has estado en el bosque – dijo Shikaku mientras acomodaba a Shikamaru en sus brazos para hacer que dejara de jalarle su barba– iremos a dar una vuelta por allá.

Shikamaru se quedaba viendo al hombre que lo cargaba mientras mordisqueaba un mordillo y se preguntaba donde lo había visto antes. Lo único que podía asegurar era que le resultaba divertido ver la cara que ponía cada vez que le jalaba esa cosa que tenía su cara y sin poder resistirse volvió a jalarla con más fuerza que las veces anteriores.

….

* * *

><p>MISIÓN: entrar al corazón de Shikamaru<p>

ESTADO: recién asignada.

PRIORIDAD: máxima.

EXPECTATIVAS: pocas.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este es el final de la primera parte de la misión. Cada vez que lleguemos a estos "finales" se colocara un mensaje como el anterior y si se preguntan quien lo escribió es Shikaku.<strong>_

_**Esto fue una decisión de ultimo momento por lo que si se dieron cuenta he cambiado el resumen porque la edad de Shikamaru ira a aumentando. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Shikaku observaba como Shikamaru jugaba con sus propios pies sobre el verde suelo del bosque de su clan. Después del secuestro de Shikamaru, el verlo jugando de esa manera le resultó bastante tranquilizador y se sentía mal por no haberse tomado antes el tiempo de estar a su lado. En ese momento decidió pasar más tiempo al lado de su hijo, pero al parecer la vida no estaba de su lado.

Dos horas mas tarde se encontraba enfrente del Hokage que le informaba que tenia que irse de manera urgente a… sinceramente Shikaku no escuchó a donde tenia que ir o en lo que consistía su misión, todo lo que su mente alcanzó a procesar era el tiempo que tendría que estar fuera de la aldea: ocho meses.

En un primer momento quería negarse, sin embargo esto nunca sucedió porque antes de que sus palabras salieran de su boca se dio cuenta de que estar lejos durante largos periodos de tiempo era un riesgo bastante común en su carrera y no era justo con los ninjas que estaban bajo su mando que se quejara por algo tan normal.

...

* * *

><p>Yoshino estaba triste al ver como su esposo nuevamente se iba a otra misión, aunque esta solo consistiera en ayudar con unos papeles y que iba a estar de regreso antes de las seis de la tarde. Desde que había llegado de esa larga misión de ocho meses era mayor el tiempo que pasaba fuera de la casa que dentro de ella y lamentaba que su esposo se hubiera perdido de aspectos tan importantes como eran los primeros pasos de Shikamaru o la primera vez que habló, cosas que suceden con tan poca frecuencia que a veces a Yoshino se le olvidaba que su hijo ya sabia hacer esas dos cosas.<p>

Esa rutina se había iniciado desde hace dos meses y Shikaku también se había dado cuenta de ello. La vida se estaba burlando de él al ver como ahora que quería estar con Shikamaru no podía hacerlo debido a tantas misiones seguidas que le eran asignadas, pero para su suerte dentro de una par de semanas el Hokage pensaba recompensar todo su esfuerzo al darle un par de días libres y hasta ese día estaría trabajando en la aldea con un horario que le permitiría estar en casa antes de que anocheciera.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al contemplar la idea de un paseo cuando llegaran esas vacaciones con su esposa e hijo a… donde fuera, la verdad no le importaba mientras pudiera estar con ellos y su sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro hasta que llegó a su casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue a Shikamaru jugando con lo que parecía era una cuchara. La escena le resultaba tierna, incluso con los gritos de Yoshino que vinieron atrás regañándolo por haberse llevado la cuchara con que estaba preparando la cena.

- ¡Shikamaru! Dame esa cuchara ahora mismo o … - Yoshino no pudo terminar su amenaza al como Shikaku trataba de esconder la cuchara detrás de su cuerpo mientras Shikamaru no dejaba de reírse – al parecer el pequeño travieso tiene un cómplice y ahora los dos se van a quedar sin cenar. – dijo Yoshino quitándose el delantal para ponérselo a Shikamaru en la cabeza mientras le daba a Shikaku el tazón con la mezcla que estaba preparando – ahora si quieren cenar deberán cocinar su propia comida. Yo iré a visitar a unas amigas que me invitaron a cenar...

- creó que nosotros dos podemos ocuparnos de la cena por nuestra cuenta – dijo Shikaku al notar que la pausa que había hecho Yoshino eran en realidad una pregunta sobre si iba o no a trabajar esa noche

- eso es perfecto porque no pienso venir antes que el sol aparezca. Shikaku, no olvides darle un baño a Shikamaru antes de dormir y ni se te ocurra dejarlo despierto hasta tarde ¿entendido? Supongo que si por lo que me iré a arreglar.

Diciendo eso Yoshino se apresuró a ir al segundo piso dejando atrás a Shikaku que intentaba quitarle a Shikamaru el delantal lo cual resultaba muy difícil al hacerlo son una sola mano, la cual sostenía una cuchara, y la terquedad con que Shikamaru la agarraba. Finalmente logró quitárselo, pero rápidamente Shikaku se dio cuenta de que no había elegido el mejor método al escuchar el llanto de Shikamaru.

- tranquilo, no llores. No puedes quedarte con algo tan grande y…

Shikaku no encontraba palabras para tranquilizar a Shikamaru y el pánico comenzó a invadirlo porque por mas que intentaba convencerse de que el llanto era algo común en niños de esa edad no lograba sacarse de la cabeza que algo muy malo le estaba pasando a su hijo y fue por culpa de ese nerviosismo que termino con tropezarse con el delantal, que había dejado caer del susto que le dio el repentino llanto de Shikamaru, haciendo que la mezcla viscosa y marrón le cayera encima.

- al menos ya dejo de llorar

Dijo Shikaku mas tranquilo al ver a Shikamaru riéndose como nunca antes lo había visto aunque eso último se debía al poco tiempo que pasaba con él. Fue en ese momento en que Yoshino bajó por las escaleras caminando como si fuera una reina y luciendo uno de sus kimonos más hermosos logrando que Shikaku deseara quitárselo en ese preciso momento.

- es bueno saber que al menos sabes como hacerlo reír – dijo Yoshino antes de darle un beso en la frente de Shikamaru e ignorar la cara de Shikaku que se había puesto "celoso" por no haber recibido uno – nos vemos mañana

- ¿es necesario que te pongas tan bonita?

- ¿es necesario que te pongas tan celoso? Voy a una cena con unas amigas no a buscarme otro esposo aunque si me provocas puede que lo haga…

Yoshino intento salir de la casa en ese momento cuando un fuerte tirón en la parte inferior de su kimono se lo impidió. Al ver hacia abajo vio a Shikamaru con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos antes de que dijera:

- mami… ¿e va?

- si Shikamaru, voy a salir esta noche – dijo Yoshino cargando a Shikamaru un momento – pero te prometo volver para cuando despiertes mañana y te traeré una sorpresa. Esta noche la vas a pasar a solas con tu padre.

- ¿uien?

- este hombre de aquí – dijo Yoshino mientras le entregaba a su esposo a Shikamaru para que lo cargara a pesar de que el pequeño no parecía muy contento del cambio – no pongas esa cara... ya veras como pasaras de bien esta noche. Pórtate bien.

Dijo Yoshino dándole otro beso en la frente a Shikamaru, y volviendo a ignorar a su esposo, antes de irse de la casa dejando a Shikamaru algo triste. Por su parte Shikaku no dejaba de sentirse algo mal al ser esta la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a su hijo y que este siguiera sin reconocerlo como su padre.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Para que no haya confusiones futuras diré esto ahora. Al inicio del fic Shikamaru tenia 7 meses, la misión de Shikaku duró 8 meses y otros 2 meses con trabajo en la aldea. En total Shikamaru tiene 17 meses o 1 año 5 meses. **_

…

* * *

><p>- es hora de enfrentarte, mi mas grande rival. Durante muchos años me has derrotado, pero esta vez no voy a ceder ¡te ganare¡<p>

Shikamaru escuchó atentamente las palabras del hombre que lo cargaba sin poder evitar reírse de la forma tan rara como se estaba comportando. Tenia puesto el delantal y una cuchara de manera apuntando directamente a la estufa, pero lo que mas le daba gracia era el hecho de que ese hombre que hablaba con tanta fuerza y decisión seguía cubierto de esa sustancia viscosa de color marrón.

Shikaku seguía contemplando a uno de sus más grandes rivales: la cocina. Eran prácticamente nulos los platos que era capaz de cocinar y estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos eran aptos para un niño tan pequeño, pero después de un rato recordó un plato que difícilmente podría arruinar y después de poner a Shikamaru en uno de sus brazos comenzó a sacar un par de huevos de la nevera antes de colocarlos en una olla con agua hirviendo.

- demoraran como cuarenta minutos para cocinarse ¿o eran menos? No, creo que si eran cuarenta… ¿debo hacer algo más o así esta bien para la cena? Dejémoslo de esa manera ¿Qué dices?

La única respuesta que obtuvo de Shikamaru fue otro tirón en su barba lo que le hizo comenzar en pensar en afeitarse, pero en ese momento decidió que debió limpiar un poco el desastre marrón que tenia en todo su cuerpo y que había ensuciado también a Shikamaru.

Cogió una toalla que mojó para limpiar un poco la extraña cosa marrón que Yoshino había preparado y cuando estaba a punto de limpiar a Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que él no quería ser limpiado porque comenzó a gatear por toda la cocina para luego irse para la sala y esconderse detrás de un sillón.

La mirada de Shikaku se dirigió al suelo para ver todas las marcas que Shikamaru había dejado y que tendría que limpiar después. El tiempo pasaba mas rápido de lo pensado y cuando finalmente logro atrapar a Shikamaru tuvo que soltarlo al darse cuenta de que ya era la hora de sacar los huevos

- supongo que tendré que limpiarlo después.

Dijo Shikaku, pero al entrar a la cocina se llevó una sorpresa: uno de los huevos se había abierto y ahora había una cosa blanca flotando en el agua.

- supongo que esto todavía es comestible. Dudo que pueda hacer algo mejor que esto.

Diciendo eso Shikaku sacó los huevos del agua y los sirvió en un plato que coloco delante de la silla de Shikamaru para después sentarlo en ella. Estaba a punto de darle la primera cucharada, pero Shikamaru parecía nuevamente tener otra idea porque comenzó a moverla cabeza impidiéndole la entrada de la cuchara.

- vamos, no sabe tan mal como se ve – diciendo eso Shikaku probó los huevos intentando no hacer una mueca de desagrado al darse cuenta de que se había pasado de sal y los había dejado cocinar durante demasiado tiempo– solo tienes que beber mucha agua y ya.

Shikamaru aun tenia mala cara ante la cosa blanca y babosa, pero si su madre lo había dejado con ese hombre debía ser por algo y por eso decidió darle una oportunidad a fuera lo que fuera que estaba en la cuchara.

Al ver como Shikamaru parecía haber cambiado de opinión Shikaku no dudo en meterle la cuchara en la boca a lo que obtuvo como respuesta una mueca de desagrado. Por eso, acercó su cara a la de su hijo el cual en ese momento escupió en su rostro todo el contenido que tenia en su boca para después ponerse a llorar mientras intentaba quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

- esta bien. Confieso que sabe aun peor a como se ve, pero puedo cocinarlos de nuevo y...

- ¡NO! - gritó Shikamaru con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones – no, no, no, no…. No.

Al ver la cara de llanto de Shikamaru decidió dejar de insistir en eso y comenzó a cargarlo para ver si lograba calmarlo lo que para suerte de sus nervios no demoro mucho tiempo. Una vez que estuvo mas tranquilo lo llevo a la biblioteca donde estaba seguro debía de haber un libro de cocina para niños y con suerte algo que pudiera cocinar.

Después de buscar con la mirada en los estantes logró encontrar el libro, pero cuando intento cogerlo Shikamaru se movió haciendo que todos cayeran en el suelo y si no fuera por su reflejos el libro que necesitaba también se habría caído al suelo, pero cuando lo abrió y leyó la primera parte del párrafo instructivo no supo si reír o llorar.

- "Los niños pequeños son remilgados con la comida. Por eso, no pierdas el tiempo cocinando complicados almuerzos y cenas, para que después rechacen lo que has cocinado." – citó Shikaku antes de saltarse directamente a la sección de platos recomendados – pastas con queso, huevo y espinaca hervida es un buen menú para la cena, pero a este parece que no le gustan los huevos, no se como se cocina la pasta y no tengo espinacas. Esta otra dice pescado a la… no me interesa que involucre la estufa. También recomiendan ensaladas de pollo y queso…mejor no, tengo malas experiencias con las aves. No se que es un flan, no pienso incendiar mi casa por lo que hoy tampoco comeremos lasaña y… me rindo. Nos daremos un baño e iremos al restaurante que esta a dos cuadras. Dudo que Yoshino en primer lugar haya esperado que fuera capaz de cocinar algo. ¿Qué dices?

Shikamaru puso una cara de confusión. El hombre había hablado tan rápido y usando muchas palabras que no conocía para luego terminar preguntándole su opinión sobre algo. A Shikamaru no se le hacia gracioso que ese hombre hiciera eso después de hacerle comer algo tan desagradable que le había provocado deseos de vomitar por lo que lo única respuesta que le dio a ese hombre raro fue su lengua.

- no hagas eso, es mala educación – lo regaño Shikaku a lo que Shikamaru volvió a sacarle la lengua antes de darse la vuelta para no verlo mas a la cara – dije que no hagas eso. Shikamaru, soy tu padre y me tienes que respetar

- no.

Diciendo eso Shikamaru mordió a Shikaku haciendo que este lo soltara y se cayera sobre el montón de libros. El golpe le había dolido mucho y ahora más que nunca no deseaba estar al lado de ese sujeto raro por lo que se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto donde se escondió debajo de su cama en espera de que su madre regresara. No pensaba volver a estar con ese hombre malo nunca más.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y esa es mi explicación por la que a Shikamaru no le gustan los huevos cocidos, pero no se preocupen por Shikaku que algún día hará las cosas bien y si la actitud de Shikamaru les parece extraña solo puedo decir en mi defensa que solo conozco bebes extraños (a menos que sea normal que un bebé cada vez que te ve eleve su ceja derecha mientras se queda mirándote fijamente antes de voltear la mirada a otro lado Y QUE AUN NO HAYA CUMPLIDO EL AÑO.) <strong>_

_**me da la impresion de que este capitulo fue mas corto de lo normal para los cortos capitulos que escribo por lo que tal ves en el siguiente vuelva a hacer la excepcion y lo haga algo mas largo.  
><strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

Shikaku entró en la habitación de su hijo y se disponía a sacarlo de debajo de la cama cuando un proyectil en forma de muñeco de felpa chocó contra su rostro. Después de varios intentos los lanzamientos eran cada vez más precisos.

- Shikamaru, sal de ahí ahora.

Dijo con voz firme a lo que no obtuvo respuesta y después de asomarse nuevamente bajo la cama vio como Shikamaru parecía haberse quedado dormido. Con mucho cuidado lo sacó de debajo de la cama para llevarlo al baño, no podía dejar que se durmiera todo sucio y sin cenar, pero cuando llegó la hora de despertarlo lo primero que vio fue una mirada retadora por parte del pequeño y que de seguro había heredado de su madre.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que lograra quitarle la ropa a Shikamaru y cuando se metieron ambos en la bañera fue toda una odisea lograr bañarlo por la gran cantidad de patadas que daba cada vez que tenía una oportunidad.

Finalmente y después de media hora ambos Nara estaban limpios por lo que llegó la hora de la segunda parte, y la más… problemática: ponerse la ropa. Shikaku sabiamente decidió cambiarse primero y cuando tenía en sus manos la ropa de Shikamaru vio como el pequeño tenia una sonrisa demasiado familiar para su gusto

"_en definitiva pasa demasiado tiempo con Yoshino. A este paso se convertirá en una mini copia de ella… por el bien de la aldea debo impedir que eso suceda"_

Pensó mientras se acercaba lentamente a Shikamaru con la pequeña camisa color azul en sus manos y estaba a punto de lograr colocarse cuando Shikamaru le sacó la lengua antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo, pero en un descuido de su parte el pequeño termino resbalándose y si no fuera por la técnica de posesión de sombras de Shikaku hubiera rodado escaleras abajo, pero le hecho de no lograr moverse a voluntad hizo que Shikamaru entrara en pánico y comenzara a gritar mientras luchaba inútilmente contra la técnica.

Al darse cuenta de eso Shikaku lo liberó inmediatamente para luego cargarlo intentando calmarlo sin lograrlo. Solo hasta que Shikaku logró ponerle la ropa nueva fue cuando Shikamaru se calmo un poco.

- ¿estas bien? – le preguntó Shikaku un tanto preocupado por la reacción que había tenido su hijo. Sabia que lo mas probable es que su técnica lo asustara, pero no esperaba que fuera hasta ese punto y ahora que lo veía tan callado jugando tímidamente con los botones de su camisa hacia que se sintiera mal por haberlo asustado de esa manera – puedes decirme si algo te pasa… ¿quieres ir a comer a fuera? – ante esa pregunta Shikamaru movió la cabeza tímidamente sin dejar de fijar su vista a los botones. Su sexto sentido de padre, que hasta ese momento no creía que tuviera, le decía que había algo mas en esa situación y sin duda mañana hablaría con Yoshino sobre esa situación – en ese caso es hora de irnos. Te llevare a un lugar donde podrás pedir lo que quieras para cenar y… si mi me memoria no me falla tienen una piscina de pelotas con las cuales puedes jugar. Como tu madre no esta creó que podríamos acostarnos un poco mas tarde, mañana no hay motivos para los cuales despertarse temprano, y ese será un secreto entre tu y yo.

Shikamaru parecía no haberlo escuchado, o al menos no darle importancia a sus palabras, porque se limitó a seguir jugando con los bonotes de su camisa y eso fue todo lo que hizo de camino hacia el restaurante.

Cuando estuvieron ubicados en una mesa el pequeño dirigió su mirada al cielo quedándose completamente perdido en lo grande que era y no desvió su mirada de algún punto fijo en esa inmensidad sino hasta que su padre lo sacudió un poco cuando la cena ya la habían traído.

Esta vez Shikamaru no dejó que le dieran la comida y cogiendo la cuchara comenzó a comer por su cuenta haciendo que mas comido cayera en su ropa que dentro de su boca lo cual mas tarde se traduciría en otro baño, pero esa era la menor de las preocupaciones de Shikaku. El comportamiento de su hijo era tan extraño a veces que no podía ser normal, eso le había dicho Yoshino y ahora que lo tenía a su lado se daba cuenta de que era lo que quería decirle.

"_quizás sea necesario hacer que lo examine el pediatra. Si hay algo malo será la única forma de saberlo y si son solos locuras de padres primerizos una visita medica no le hará daño"_

….

* * *

><p>La noche había sido tranquila, demasiado tranquila cuando se tiene a un niño tan pequeño. La cena había transcurrida sucia, pero sin otro tipo de inconvenientes y cuando llegó la hora del baño Shikamaru no había puesto resistencia como en la primera ocasión. Incluso se había quedado dormido sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y ahora que Shikaku se encontraba limpiando el desastre de su intento de cocina no podía dejar de pensar en que su hijo probablemente fuera autista.<p>

Shikamaru era quieto y callado, pero cuando algo no le gustaba sacaba a flote el legado que Yoshino le había dado y esa noche le había dado mil y un motivos para comportarse con esa rebeldía que a veces solía tener. En lugar de eso, después de evito que se cayera de las escaleras con su técnica, el niño se comporto de manera extremadamente sumisa – incluso teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento naturalmente tranquilo – y la forma como quedaba absorto con ciertas cosas no dejaba de recordarle un caso que había conocido de un niño con autismo.

- mejor busco ese libro que hablaba de niños de esta edad o terminare llenándome la cabeza con preocupación de mas – diciendo eso fue a la biblioteca y después de coger el libro que hace unos momentos le había ayudado con la cena comenzó a leer lo referente al comportamiento que se supone su hijo debía tener – al parecer es normal, pero… mejor hablo esto con Yoshino cuando vuelva.

….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dije que los harían más largos, pero no se me dio como explicar lo transcurrido durante la cena. Ahora Shikaku cree que Shikamaru es autista y ¿Qué hará al respecto? ¿será verdad o mentira? <strong>_

_**Por cierto, buscando me encontré casualmente que a los niños superdotados le gusta estas mas con personas mayores que ellos y a penas leí eso pensé en Shikamaru con Temari. ¿Me obsesioné demasiado con esta pareja que la busco por todos lados? **_


	11. Chapter 11

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Shikaku había llegado a la conclusión de que Shikamaru posiblemente fuera autista y mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo se puso a pensar en lo que sucedería cuando el sol volviera a salir. Al día siguiente tendría que llevar a Shikamaru al pediatra por ordenes de Yoshino y se enteraría si su pensamiento es o no cierto, pero la sola posibilidad de que su hijo tuviera en verdad esa enfermedad hacia que miles de preguntas sobre lo que tenia que hacer llegaran a su mente.

"_no soy bueno cuidando un niño sano y si Shikamaru tiene… no, Shikamaru no es autista. Debo dejar esos pensamientos a parte y no anticiparme a lo que pueda suceder. En ocasiones como esta es mejor esperar para luego tomar una decisión y no me debe importar sea lo que sea que diga el doctor porque aun si esa idea poco probable de que sea autista se cumple o si se trata de otra cosa, no importa lo que sea tendré que estar presente…. los días son cortos como para dejar que pasen y cuando no hay tiempo a nuestro favor tenemos que dar todo en cada escaso momento que se posea para así evitar que… ni yo mismo entiendo lo que estoy pensando"_

…

* * *

><p>Shikamaru se encontraba mirando fijamente como crecía el césped del jardín interior de su casa. Lo único que le llamaba más la atención en ese momento era saber porque su madre le permitía estar despierto hasta tan tarde, pero de pronto una brisa suave a soplar haciendo que el pequeño mirara embelesado como el césped se movía de un lado a otro en lo que parecía una rítmica danza haciendo que se olvidara de todo.<p>

Eso hizo que una muy diminuta, casi imperceptible, sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Era algo tan hermoso de ver que no entendía porque las personas que conocía no se tomaban el tiempo para ver ese tipo de detalles.

- Shikamaru. Entra ahora que esta haciendo frio.

Al oír la voz de su madre Shikamaru se sentó en el suelo sin muchos ánimos de dejar de ver el césped. Solo hasta el quinto llamado decidido que tenia que obedecer y caminando lentamente entró a la casa, pero al llegar a la sala se acostó boca abajo en el piso de madera viéndolo mientras se preguntaba porque ese piso no bailaba como el que estaba a fuera y porque, a diferencia del jardín, en ese lugar no podía sentirse el viento. Estaba tan intrigado sobre esas preguntas que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió.

…..

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué esta haciendo?<p>

Preguntó Shikaku a su esposa una vez que entró en la casa y vio como Shikamaru parecía estar hipnotizado con el piso de madera

- no lo se, pero también estuvo mirando de esa manera el césped desde casi el medio día – respondió Yoshino en voz baja para asegurarse de que Shikamaru no los oyera a pesar de saber por experiencia que rara vez prestaba atención a algo cuando estaba tan concentrado - ¿para que me pediste que lo mantuviera despierto hasta que llegaras? Son casi las diez de la noche y mañana tienes que llevarlo al medico temprano

- no fue por ninguna razón en particular solo quería ver si algo cambiaba en su comportamiento y parece que sea lo que sea que lo mantiene de esa manera es mas fuerte por las noches…

- bueno, en eso tienes razón. Mejor voy a traerte la cena y recuerda que mañana tienes que llevarlo al pediatra... – dijo Yoshino mientras caminaba a la cocina antes de murmurar para si misma – me pregunto cuando pondré terminar con esa misión. Ya se esta extendiendo mas de lo que el Hokage dijo que seria.

Por su parte, Shikaku se arrodilló al lado de Shikamaru intentado adivinar que era lo que lo tenia tan entretenido, pero después de un par de minutos desistió de su idea.

- ¿Qué vez?

Preguntó Shikaku sin obtener respuesta, pero por la forma en que la cara de Shikamaru cambio levemente supo que lo había escuchado. El pequeño en ese momento hizo algo inesperado, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre antes de irse corriendo escaleras arriba dejando atrás a un Shikaku muy confundido por dos sencillas razones: Shikamaru nunca abraza a nadie y si alguna vez lo hiciera él sin duda ocuparía uno de los lugares mas bajos de la lista.

….

* * *

><p>Una vez que Shikamaru entró en su habitación y se arrojó en su cama no puedo evitar soltar una risita al recordar la expresión del hombre cuando lo abrazó. No tuvo un motivo en especifico por el cual hacerlo, simplemente la idea pasó por su mente cuando lo vio tan…. Ni siquiera era capaz de descifrar la cara que tenia ese hombre, pero todo lo que supo es que al verla lo impulsó a darle un abrazo y luego salir corriendo de lo divertido que era la situación.<p>

A su mente ocasionalmente llegaban ideas raras como esa seguidas por una impulsividad que le hacia hacer lo que tenia en mente sin pensar mucho en ello y por alguna razón desde hace un par de meses esas ideas llegaban con mas frecuencia a su cabeza. En ese momento otra idea llegó a su mente provocando que se riera en voz alta, pero cuando se puso a pensar en ello se dio cuenta de que había olvidado de que se había reído y eso solo hizo que nuevamente se riera sin darse cuenta de un par de rostros que lo observaban preocupados por la puerta entreabierta de su habitación


	12. Chapter 12

Un hermoso cielo azul con esponjosas nubes blancas, un radiante sol amarrillo rodeado por una gran cantidad de colores formando un anillo a su alrededor y una gran cantidad de aves de todos los tamaños y colores volando por el cielo tenían por completo captada la atención de Shikamaru mientras su padre lo cargaba sobre sus hombros rumbo a… a… la verdad sus padres le habían dicho cuando se despertó a donde irían, pero desde que había visto por primera vez el cielo desde la ventana de su cuarto lo único que podía pensar era en volver a verlo y simplemente sentir esa extraña sensación, pero agradable, de sentir que no había nada mas en el mundo que él y esas cosas esponjosas blancas arriba de su cabeza.

Todo le parecía perfecto. El suave vaivén que su padre producía cada vez que daba un paso era el complemento perfecto para toda esta situación.

"_¿desde cuando le digo padre a esta persona?"_

Shikamaru cerró los ojos un segundos tratando de recordar lo que su madre le había dicho que significaba ayer esa palabra y el porque tenia que llamar a ese hombre de esa manera.

"_si mi mamá dice que lo haga es por algo y mejor dejó de pensar el cielo… la ultima vez que vi el cielo creo que había un guau guau"_

Pero al abrir sus ojos Shikamaru se encontró con una plana, gris y frio techo. Estaba completamente confundido sin entender a donde se habían ido las nubes, el sol y las aves. Cuando finalmente lo bajaran al suelo se dio cuenta de que ahora se encontraba en un lugar lleno de personas, algunas con expresiones raras en sus rostros. Había ruido, olía feo y sin importar a donde mirara solo encontraba paredes y personas.

- a…

Estaba a punto de llamar a la persona con quien había venido para darse cuenta de que no estaba por ningún lado y después de caminar por varios pasillos tratando de encontrarla, e ignorando como su mamá le había enseñado a todos lo que se le acercaban, cuando finalmente no pudo mas y dio un único, pero fuerte grito.

…..

* * *

><p>Shikaku había cargado sobre sus hombros a Shikamaru durante todo el camino hacia el hospital, pero cuando había llegado a la recepción a confirmar la cita con el pediatra se encontró con un viejo amigo que no había visto hace mucho tiempo. Shikamaru se encontraba con los ojos cerrados cuando decidió bajarlo y colocarlo cerca del escritorio de la recepcionista antes de llamar a su antiguo compañero de academia, el cual no lo vio sino hasta acercarse un par de pasos hacia donde estaban.<p>

Cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba…. Haciendo cosas y que era mejor dejarlo a solas. Por eso se dio media vuelta solo para descubrir que Shikamaru ya no estaba

- no me separe de él ni dos minutos ni me aleje mas de dos metros ¿Cómo despareció tan rápido?

Susurró Shikaku antes de oír un grito que identifico inmediatamente y corriendo se dirigió hacia la fuente para encontrarse a Shikamaru recostado en un pared un par de pasillos mas adelante con gruesas lagrimas cayendo silenciosamente por su rostro.

- Shikamaru…

Dijo Shikaku colocándose a la altura del niño que actuaba como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, solo había logrado que dejara de llorar y lo mirara hasta el decimo llamado.

Cuando Shikamaru finalmente le prestó atención a la persona que lo llamaba se secó rápidamente las lagrimas antes de tomarla silenciosamente de la mano en espera de que lo guiaran a donde debían ir. Ese comportamiento dejo algo perplejo a Shikaku, pero consiente de que escaso conocimiento de la sicología infantil era inútil decidió dejar el trabajo de descifrar lo que sucedía al pediatra.

…..

* * *

><p>Shikaku se encontraba caminando de regreso a su casa con Shikamaru de la mano sin poder creer lo que el doctor le había dicho hasta hace solo una hora: Shikamaru era perfectamente normal. Lo único malo que él era la facilidad con que se concentraba en algo hasta el punto de que se olvidaba de todo lo que no fuera lo que le había llamado la atención, a parte de eso su comportamiento era el de un niño de su edad.<p>

- supongo que no eres autista

Dijo Shikaku suspirando. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru estaba viendo fijamente el cielo - supongo que te gusta mucho… solo espero que esa manía se te quite cuando crezcas… ahora vamos a comprar un helado para celebrar de que yo estoy enfermo de "paranoitis injustificaditis" ¿quieres el helado?

- si... papi

Shikaku en ese momento se quedo congelado donde estaba. Era la primera vez que Shikamaru lo llamaba de esa manera y le daba curiosidad saber el porque repentinamente había decidido hacerlo. A su mente llegó el abrazo que le había dado la noche anterior y el ataque de risa que siguió a este como si acabara de cometer una travesura.

Al poner en un mismo plano todo esto supo que, o más bien quien, había hecho el cambio repentino de actitud de Shikamaru: Yoshino.

* * *

><p>MISIÓN: entrar al corazón de Shikamaru<p>

ESTADO: recién empezada

PRIORIDAD: máxima.

EXPECTATIVAS: dudosas

MISIÓN INMEDIATA:¿Cómo intervino Yoshino exactamente?


	13. Chapter 13

Shikaku analizaba atentamente los documentos informativos de su siguiente misión antes de observar como su hijo de ahora cuatro años miraba de la manera mas aburrida posible su plato de desayuno y no podía evitar pensar en lo lenta que estaba siendo su avance en la misión que mas le importaba. Shikamaru lo llamaba papá, pero solo porque Yoshino se lo ordenó y cada vez que quería tener una verdadera tarde padre e hijo sucedía algo que se lo impedía.

Actualmente su esposa seguía ocupada con detalles de una misión que había hecho antes de que se casaran y era la misma por la cual había estado ausentándose desde poco después del nacimiento de Shikamaru.

_"no bromeaba el que dijo que cuando se hacia una misión diplomática, se estaba atado a ella"_

Pensó Shikaku cerrando un momento el pergamino viendo como finalmente su esposa nuevamente se iría de la aldea por unos días y al parecer iba tarde porque ni siquiera se despidió de ellos. Desvió su mirada a su hijo, todavía faltaba al menos un año para ingresarlo a la academia por lo que nuevamente tendría que conseguir una niñera para que lo cuidara

- saldré a una misión esta tarde - informó Shikaku a un niño que increíblemente logró colocar una cara aun mayor de aburrimiento - tu madre no regresara pronto y todos los conocidos que tengo también están ocupados - dijo eso ultimo mas para si mismo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza. si no elegía bien a una niñera tendría a Yoshino regañándolo y eso era lo ultimo que deseaba - cuando termines con tu desayuno date un baño y saldremos a ver con quien te dejo

- puedo cuidarme solo - susurró Shikamaru llamando la atención de Shikaku. Su hijo, que durante un tiempo creyó autista, casi no hablaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario o importante y la situación no lo era a menos que... - si necesito algo, se lo pido a la vecina

- ¿porque no quieres salir de la casa? - preguntó Shikaku en verdad interesado - nunca te importo realmente.

- la vida cambia

- una respuesta bastante curiosa - dijo Shikaku cruzando sus manos en frente suyo mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa - sobre todo teniendo en cuenta tu edad. ¿donde aprendiste eso?

- lo oí

- ¿de donde lo oíste? - preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Si su hijo estaba hablando con desconocidos pensaba averiguarlo en ese momento - responde.

Shikamaru en lugar de responder dirigió su mirada a su plato de comida para jugar un rato con él y al darse cuenta de que seguía siendo observado se levantó de su asiento para irse directamente a su cuarto. Shikaku tenía la tentación de seguirlo y preguntarle nuevamente, pero sabia que si Shikamaru no quería decir nada no habría fuerza en ese mundo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que cambiara de opinión.

una hora mas tarde, ambos se encontraban caminando por las calles de la aldea y por la mirada de Shikamaru se podría adivinar que ese día estaba mas apático que de costumbre, pero al pasar cerca a una casa abandonada Shikaku notó un breve destello en los ojos de su hijo.

_"siendo ese el caso... llegare un poco tarde a la reunión de la misión"_

Pensó Shikaku antes iniciar su búsqueda de una niñera y para su suerte no le tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo. Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa observó atentamente la casa antes de mirar a su alrededor y al darse cuenta de que nadie lo observaba entró. La casa estaba vacía, pero había señales de actividad reciente.

La capa de polvo era mas fina en algunas partes en lo que parecía ser pasos y por el tamaño debían pertenecer a un niño pequeño. Siguiendo los pasos llegó a una biblioteca recientemente usada y la cual parecía ser la única con una iluminación decente. Revisó los libros recientemente usados, todos trataban temas filosóficos, de supervivencia y literarios.

- la vida cambia.

Murmuró Shikaku al levantar un libro en el suelo que parecía ser el mas reciente usado y que era una bibliografía de un comerciante del país del viento.

- misterio resuelto.

Dijo cerrando el libro de un golpe.

...

* * *

><p>La luna se encontraba en lo alto del cielo y Shikamaru se encontraba despierto. Con cuidado salió de la casa donde lo habían dejado esa noche y fue corriendo por las calles solitarias de Konoha procurando evadir a los ninjas que hacían rondas de vigilancia, no quería que alguno de ellos lo reconociera y se lo ocurriera decir algo al respecto.<p>

Al llegar a la casa abandonada sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pañuelo que usó para abrir silenciosamente la puerta rechinante antes de caminar hacia la biblioteca. No había luz, pero había recorrido tanto ese camino que se lo sabia de memoria. Estaba a punto de encender la luz cuando esta se encendió sola y al levantar la vista vio detrás de él a su padre.

- ¿Ho...la? - tartamudeo Shikamaru seguro de que lo iban a castigar o hacer preguntas que no quería responder - y... la misión

- terminada hace rato, gracias por tu atención - dijo Shikaku seriamente - pero creo que algo mas interesante seria saber el que haces en este lugar solo y a esta hora.

Shikamaru no respondió y estaba decidió a permanecer en silencio cuando vio el libro que había estado leyendo en la mano derecha de su padre mientras que en la izquierda tenia un encendedor que se acercaba poco a poco

- me gustan estos libros - dijo Shikamaru rápidamente viendo como el fuego era apagado - no son aburridos como los de la casa.

- puede ser, son bastantes interesantes - dijo Shikaku agachándose a la altura de su hijo - pero son necesarios, sobre todo si quieres ser un ninja como dijiste hace poco. algunos de estos puede que te sean útiles y es un mejor pasatiempo que ver las nubes por horas...sin embargo en poco saludable que a tu edad te quedes despierto tan tarde a leer con tan poca iluminación

- eso significa ...

- te dejare leerlos con una condición - al decir eso Shikamaru puso cara de aburrimiento lo cual hizo a Shikaku reír. su aparentemente desinteresado hijo tenia una pasión oculta por la literatura y pensaba aprovecharla - podrás venir a leer un libro siempre y cuando leas dos de los que yo elija además de pasar un examen

- ¿tanto?

- eso o nada - dijo firmemente Shikaku. Shikamaru se quedó viendo los alrededores un rato antes de aceptar - muy bien. como terminé misión un día antes de lo previsto tendré el día de mañana libre por lo que empezaremos a primera hora. ahora respóndeme ¿como te escapaste de la niñera?

- duerme como tronco - respondió Shikamaru antes de sonreír - sobre todo si agregas ciertas planticas a su té

- supongo que has puesto en practica lo de los libros de supervivencia y las bibliografías... escapándote - Shikaku miró a su hijo que parecía confirmas sus sospechas con su mirada - autodidacta, muy útil y supongo que tendré que la próxima vez que necesite dejarte con alguien tendré que asegurarme de que tenga un buen entrenamiento

- o dejarme solo

- no hasta que estés al menos en el primer año de la academia

Con eso la conversación entre ambos termino y después de llevar a Shikamaru de nuevo con la niñera, Shikaku regresó a su casa leyendo detenidamente los libros que su hijo había estado leyendo quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, analizando el estilo con que eran escritos para llegar a una conclusión

- va a odiar los libros que le daré.

...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Aunque ustedes no lo crean, ni yo me lo creo, este es el último capítulo de esta historia. Esperaba que fuera un poco más larga, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo reescribiera siempre llegaba al mismo punto que era el final de la misma... La continuación ya menciona hace tanto que no creo que se acuerdes aquellos que lean este fic: "la misión imposible 2: juego de amor" será un shikatema con Shikaku intentando que su hijo confiese su amor... ya les adelante mucho, solo lo menciono porque por lo general cuando buscan shikatema ponen Shikamaru y Temari, pero en este caso será un shikatema que solo los leerán quienes busquen Shikamaru y Shikaku... **_

_**Me alargué más de lo planeado con esta nota. Sin más, el final... **_

…..

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban y Shikamaru cada vez sentía menos deseos de ir por sus libros ya que los que lo obligaban a leer eran tan aburridos que no tenía ganas de seguir leyendo. Para empeorar su situación, ahora que tenía la edad "suficiente", sus padres habían tomado la decisión de que era hora de que tuviera una participación mucho más activa con las actividades del clan. Ese era el motivo por el cual actualmente se encontraba con una lista en una mano y una canasta en la otra para que pudiera efectuar una de las tareas más básicas que era la recolección de plantas arruinando totalmente lo que tenía planeado hacer en esa tarde: nada. Después de un rato de trabajar y tener una quinta parte de la lista completa decidió tomarse un descanso, pero justo en ese momento comenzó a llover.<p>

- justo lo que me faltaba

Dijo completamente cansado de su mala suerte los últimos días, era la primera vez que tenía un respiro y un fuerte aguacero lo había arruinado. Sabía que si se quedaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar terminaría enfermándose, aunque sinceramente no le importaba. No le agradaba enfermarse porque eso significarían horas, o días, enteros escuchando reclamos de por ser tan descuidado y tomando odiosas medicinas por no mencionar los insoportables síntomas sin embargo considerando sus actuales opciones...

- me dará un fuerte resfriado. - dijo acomodándose en el suelo algo pantanoso por la lluvia y cerrando los ojos para dormir un rato.

...

* * *

><p>- casi 40 grados - dijo Yoshino viendo el termómetro - estarás varios días en cama, pero ni creas que no me di cuenta de que lo estás haciendo apropósito - su voz y su mirada severa eran algo que ya esperaba - todas tus tareas te estarán esperando para cuando ya no estés enfermo... Tendré que comprar algunas cosas para tu medicina así que quédate donde estas<p>

Una vez que su madre salió de su habitación Shikamaru se recostó en su cama para tratar de descansar a pesar del constante calor que sentía por su cuerpo, el ardor en su garganta y la tos que no se detenía. En ese momento comenzó a pensar que enfermarse no era tan buena idea como había creído, el dolor y cansancio que sentía eran insoportables y el recordar que cuando se aliviara tendría mucho trabajo acumulado no ayudaban a su estado de humor.

- huir de tus responsabilidades solo te traerá problemas

Al oír esa voz no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. No le agradaba mucho la idea de recibir los sermones de su parte, si bien los de su madre eran más largos y severos había algo en los que él le daba que hacía que se sintiera peor al escucharlos. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un estornudo se lo impidió seguido por un fuerte dolor de garganta y cabeza, sinceramente no creía que ese día pudiera empeorar.

- ya me dieron mi regaño diario - respondió Shikamaru colocándose la almohada en la cabeza para intentar calmar el mareo que sentía, un intento sin éxito - ¿puedo estar solo?

- no - dijo Shikaku sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama de su hijo colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza - es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que quiera

- es mi cuarto - dijo Shikamaru quitándose la almohada

- que está dentro de mi casa.

Un largo silencio se formó entre los dos que únicamente era interrumpido por una tos. Era tal ese silencio que escucharon perfectamente cuando Yoshino había regresado de hacer sus compras y empezaba a preparar la medicina. Un silencio que a cada momento que pasaba se hacía más incomodo para Shikamaru que sentía deseos de gritar o algo para que acabara esa situación, pero simplemente la voz no le salía. Finalmente dirigió una mirada a la persona a su lado que ahora parecía dormida muy cómodamente en una silla que sabía era incomoda, al observar atentamente su rostro mil preguntas llegaron a su mente en una fracción de segundo.

El porqué de las cicatrices en su rostro, el porqué tenía esa horrible barba, el porqué estaba en esa silla... solo para dar un ejemplo. Su comportamiento no pasó desapercibido para Shikaku que al notar que cada uno de los minúsculos movimientos que hacia eran vigilado abrió un ojo para preguntar:

- ¿qué tanto vez?

- nada - respondió Shikamaru sin mucho ánimo antes de toser y darse la vuelta para quedar mirando la pared opuesta

- no puedes engañarme... y eso lo sabes- dijo Shikaku con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, tenía un pequeño presentimiento de que algo bueno saldría de esa conversación - puedes decirme cualquier cosa

- ¿porque haría eso? - preguntó sentándose en su cama mirándolo sin mucho entusiasmo con su cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha - siempre es lo mismo... ¿porque se supone que puedo confiar en ti?

La respuesta no fue inmediata. La pregunta implicaba muchas cosas. ¿Debía confiar en él solamente por ser su padre? ¿Lo veía de esa manera o solamente era la costumbre iniciada por su esposa? Era tan complicada la pregunta que no le importó el tono un poco arrogante con que fue postulada o la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro en ese momento que no dejaba de perturbar a Shikamaru el cual sin saberlo había cambiado su punto de vista sobre su misión. La cuestión no era que Shikamaru lo viera como un padre, sino que reconociera en su ser lo que eso representaba: una persona en la cual confiar sin importar nada. Si su hijo confiaba en él dejaría de tomar como molestia lo que le dijera y le prestaría atención, aunque fuera solo un poco, además de que cualquier relación se iniciaba con confianza... ese era su error, ese era el motivo por el cual sentía que no avanzaba nada, no tenia su confianza total.

A eso se refería Yoshino hace tantos años atrás, ¿como confiar en alguien que no conoces? ¿Como respetar a alguien en quien no confías? ¿Como puedes esperar cariño si no logras ganar respeto? Una cosa llevaba a la otra, así de sencillo.

- ¿porqué se supone que debes confiar en mí? - repitió Shikaku la pregunta colocando sus manos ahora sobre sus piernas y cerrando los ojos - no tengo una respuesta clara, pero veamos... ¿porque confías en tus amigos?

El cambio que había tomado la situación había sido tan inesperado que no supo responder inicialmente. Él había dicho eso para dar por terminada la situación, con un regaño por su actitud, y no para iniciar un debate de aspecto filosófico. Quería acostarse y fingir que dormía, de esa manera quizás se iría pero al dirigir su mirada a su acompañante supo inmediatamente que eso no terminaría tan fácil. Sus opciones eran posponer la charla o tenerla ahora, ya tenía el día arruinado por lo que no perdía nada.

- no lo sé - respondió Shikamaru sinceramente - supongo que porque siempre están conmigo y cuanto con su apoyo aun cuando no se los pida. Son... molestosamente confiables.

- entiendo y... - Shikaku volvió a recostarse en la silla ahora cruzando sus brazos en su pecho - ¿yo no hago eso?

- creo - cada vez estaba más inseguro de lo que decía, eso era nuevo para él - pero la diferencia es que molestas más.

-¿porque crees que es eso? - preguntó Shikaku -¿te parece que lo hago solo para molestar o tengo una razón? ¿Tus amigos acaso no sin también muy "molestos"? Piensa en ello.

Después de decir eso se levanta de su silla dejando muy pensativo a su hijo. Sus amigos de alguna extraña manera se preocupaban por él y también él lo hacía por ellos, por eso eran entrometidos y algunas veces insoportables. Esa era su manera de demostrar su preocupación uno por el otro

_"¿preocupación?_" pensó en ese momento dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta por donde había salido aquel hombre _"¿se preocupa por mi? ¿Porque? ¿Solo porque resulte tener sus mismos genes? eso no tiene mucho sentido"_ una mirada de rabia pasó fugazmente por su rostro la misma que se desvaneció tan rápido como la siguiente idea que vino a su mente al recordar todo lo que habían pasado, que no era mucho _"él no es de ese tipo de personas, eso lo sé. Además, eso no ha detenido a muchos otros para no preocuparse por sus familiares y para que tomarse la molestia de saber que existo si solo fuera eso. Aquí hay otra cosa, no se trata simplemente de preservar el clan... Se preocupa por mi porque..."_

No pudo seguir con su línea de pensamiento, a su parecer era una idea algo cursi por lo que decidió dejarlo hasta ese punto. Para suerte suya una serie de estornudos lo ayudaron a apartar esas ideas de su cabeza aunque una cosa le había quedado clara en ese momento, el porqué su madre le decía que lo llamara padre... No era uno muy convencional, a veces severo y otras demasiado despreocupado, pero al final le gustaba de esa manera. Le resultaba increíble no haberse dado cuenta antes que tenía el mejor padre del mundo.

- pero ni loco se lo hare saber

De esa manera Shikaku había logrado su misión aunque para su disgusto Shikamaru se propuso mantenérselo oculto, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo su comportamiento lo delataba. Algo había cambiado en la forma como lo veía y ese algo fue aumentando cuando entró en la academia, era tan sutil que prácticamente pudo haber pasado desapercibido para cualquier otra persona y no era menos de esperar. Su hijo no era para nada convencional, él tampoco lo era en muchos aspectos, por lo que dando un suspiró bebiendo lentamente un poco de sake junto a su amigos la noche anterior de la segunda ronda de combates de los exámenes chunnin pudo decir que su misión había sido cumplida y que mejor forma para celebrar que fingir haber olvidado que su hijo había llegado a esa ronda. En verdad le gustaba molestarlo de esa manera.

….

* * *

><p>MISIÓN: entrar al corazón de Shikamaru<p>

ESTADO: completada exitosamente... o lo más cercano a ello


End file.
